Meet the Parents
by Rill
Summary: Keisuke's birthday leads to an interesting discovery for both his parents and Bunta... but, hey, it could be worse!


Title: Meet the Parents (I actually hate the movie, but I like the title)

Author: Rill

Rating: R – really just to be safe…

Pairing(s): Ryousuke/Takumi

Spoilers: ah... none, that I can think of… nope.

Beta: Shadda

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!

Summary: The parents are treated to a nice surprise.

A/N: This is actually something I wrote between M:DD and BaT and Bunta demanded that he have another first discovery. I'm working on the second chapter of BaT, but I have a few other things to take care of first.

Bunta gazed at the huge mansion behind the gate and checked the address again.

Satisfied, he gestured for Itsuki to park. The boy did so and looked at him with fanatical eagerness.

"What now?"

Bunta wanted to hold his head, but resisted the urge.

"I'm going to go find Takumi and then I'll be back. Stay here." He slid out of the car and walked up to the gate, pulling out a cigarette. He was just about to ring the bell when a familiar blonde sauntered up.

Keisuke smirked and opened the gate. "Thanks for leaving the brat behind. I'm not exactly sure where Ryousuke dumped Takumi last night, but we'll find him."

"Good party then." Bunta said and slid through the opening. They meandered up to the house and Keisuke began a running commentary of the party. Bunta ignored him mainly until they walked into the main house.

"Anyway, so I'm sure that Ryousuke put him in a guestroom. Even the great Takumi can't handle more vodka than me." Keisuke wandered through the kitchen and froze. An older couple, well-dressed and elegant, stood surveying the damaged done to the room.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" Keisuke could not have sounded more shocked. His parents turned and both smiled.

"We decided to come home early so that we could celebrate your twentieth birthday with you, but it looked like we're a little late. Please tell me that Ryousuke planned this little party." The woman waited expectantly and Keisuke nodded.

"Yeah, he did, don't worry. Um… Well, Mom, Dad, this is Fujiwara Bunta. He's the father of one of my friends. Well, Takumi is Ryousuke's friend too and kind of a rival… Anyway, let me go get Ryousuke!" He turned to dart out of the room and his father caught his arm.

"Kei, we're not going to kill you for having a party. Twenty is an important age. We were just wondering if the cleaners had been arranged or if we needed to call someone." Keisuke relaxed and Bunta chuckled. The very statuesque black haired woman smiled with him.

"It's very nice to meet a parent of the boys' friends. I'm Takahashi Arashi and this is my husband Sasuke. Is your son missing in action?" Bunta nodded and gestured for Keisuke to lead the way. The blonde hurried to do so.

"Yeah, I actually had to do a run this morning myself. I was completely out of practice." Arashi's face broke into a huge grin.

"You're a racer too?" Her husband chuckled and Bunta smirked with him.

"Sometimes. I was pretty good at one time. And I remember hearing your name several times. I think we raced once. On Akina. About thirty years ago?" Arashi gaped for a moment and then her eyes went huge.

"You're that Bunta?" She demanded. Bunta shrugged with a chuckle, but Keisuke's waving stopped him from responding. The boy smiled and gestured to the double doors on the left.

"I'm not going to wake him up. He's always grouchy with a hangover." He stepped to the side and Sasuke opened the room. They walked in and Arashi flipped a light switch.

Deep in the huge bed, Ryousuke's broad, bare shoulders and dark head were visible. He shifted slightly and the covers slid down, revealing long, red scratches along the back.

All the parents blinked.

Keisuke cursed. "Why does he always get the girl?" He demanded. Sasuke chuckled.

"You might be surprised. Bunta, does your son have red hair? And what was he wearing last night?"

Bunta nodded and then realized that the man couldn't see him. "Yeah, Takumi's a redhead. He was wearing a blue shirt that had some kind of weird saying on it. Why?" Sasuke chuckled again and lifted a blue shirt from a pile of clothes just inside the door. Bunta realized suddenly that it was the only messy thing in the entire pristine room.

Then there was a faintly protesting moan from the bed. Ryousuke gave a deep chuckle, almost identical to Sasuke's and shifted onto his back. Takumi rolled with him and snuggled closer, his head tucked neatly under Ryousuke's chin.

Arashi and Keisuke gaped. Bunta sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Thank the gods. I thought it was that little whore girl." He reached for his cigarettes. Sasuke looked at him and grinned.

"So, when should we have dinner together?" Arashi grabbed his arm and yanked.

"That's your response?" She hissed. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ryousuke finally figured out why women never satisfied him, I'm very pleased." She blinked and wrapped her arms around him.

"So am I!" They snuggled and Bunta decided that he needed a partner. He lit up his cigarette and then dived to the side as Keisuke stormed to the bed.

"I cannot believe you!" He yelled. Ryousuke blinked and open his eyes. Takumi lifted his head and looked at Keisuke in shock. Ryousuke's arms lifted and wrapped tightly around Takumi, holding him in place.

"What about me can you not believe?" He asked, sounding decidedly foreboding. Keisuke blinked and then waved his hands.

"I don't care about that entire gay thing! I'm bi myself, but you had to go and start on boys! Now I'll never have sex!" Both Takumi and Ryousuke blinked.

"Kei, I've never been off of boys. I figured out that I was gay when I was fourteen and I've dated boys ever since. The girls that swarm me do so because I never sleep with any of them." He placed a quick kiss on Takumi's forehead and smirked. "And now I have Kumi, so the boys are going to have to look else where too." Keisuke looked shell-shocked, but Sasuke chuckled. He walked to the bed and wrapped an arm around his younger son.

"Good. I'm Sasuke Takashi, Takumi, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Takumi blinked and then smiled.

"Hello." His voice was its usual quite tone, but with an under current of happiness. Bunta walked over to join the party and smirked at Takumi's shocked look.

"You know, it's traditional that the parents at least get to meet the boyfriend." He drawled and Takumi stammered an introduction. Ryousuke smirked and then gestured pointedly at the door.

"Now that we've sorted everything out, would you mind? We need to get dressed." Sasuke smirked and Bunta chuckled.

"Make sure you get all the way dressed before you come out for breakfast. And no snacks before." Ryousuke smirked again, an exact replica of Sasuke's.

"Of course not, Father." As the door jerked shut, Takumi started to get out of bed. Ryousuke pulled him back.

"But they said…"

"No snacks before breakfast." Ryousuke purred and began eating.


End file.
